Drugo razdoblje /Rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo DRUŠTVENE PRILIKE USTAVNO USTROJSTVO RIMA Edit * ovo razdoblje obuhvaća posljednja 2 stoljeća republike; sada Rim osvaja obale Sredozemlja i nastavlja prodiranje na Zapad * za trećeg punskog rata razorena je Kartaga (146.), a Cezar od 58. do 50. osvaja sjevernu i zapadnu Galiju * unatoč ogromnom proširenju države, Rim zadržava političko ustrojstvo gradske države * javlja se potreba za ustrojem pokrajinske uprave, a temelj ustavnog ustrojstva i dalje čine magistrati, senat i skupštine MAGISTRATI * ustrojstvo magistratura uglavnom je isto, dolazi tek do manjih promjena * nestaje diktatura (Sulina i Cezarova diktatura nisu diktature u prijašnjem smislu; izabrani su diktatorima na neodređeno) * Sula mijenja broj pretora sa 6 na 8, ali sad svi pretori ostaju u Rimu – dvojica se bave civilnim pravosuđem, a ostala šestorica predsjedaju novim kaznenim porotničkim sudovima (quaestiones perpetuae) * po isteku godine, svaki od njih kao propraetor preuzima upravu jedne provincije; istu povlasticu imaju i konzuli, koji nakon isteka jednogodišnje službe postaju proconsules (kasnije Cezar povećava broj pretora na 10, a zatim konačno na 16) SENAT * teoretski je samo savjetodavni organ vrhovnih magistrata, ali sada vrši odlučni utjecaj na državnu upravu i vanjsku politiku, iako nema zakonodavne vlasti * senat još uvijek neizravno sudjeluje kod donošenja zakona, davanjem auctoritas patrum m'''agistratima da poduzmu hitne mjere * u ovom razdoblju, senat si prisvaja i stanovitu zakonodavnu vlast – u nekim pitanjima (npr. kamate, lihvarenje) poziva magistrate da poduzmu hitne mjere, dajući im općenite upute i stvarajući tako opća pravna pravila NARODNE SKUPŠTINE * po vrstama i broju ostaju iste, te zadržavaju isto ustrojstvo i nadležnost * kurijatske skupštine više se ne sastaju – umjesto njih, za lex curiata de imperio glasuje 30 '''liktora * manje promjene doživjele su samo centurijatske skupštine zbog Servijevih reformi krajem 3. ili početkom 2.st.pr.n.e. * prema Pantagatovoj hipotezi, došlo je do demokratizacije; broj centurija povećan je na 373 – sada se za postizanje apsolutne većine moralo ići bar do 3. razreda (svaki tribus obuhvaća 10 centurija, po 2 iz svakog razreda) * prema novijim istraživanjima, reforma se odnosi na smanjenje centurija prvog razreda s 80 na 70, no ukupni broj centurija ostao je isti (nije sigurno kamo pripada oduzetih 10 centurija) USTROJSTVO ITALIJE * šireći vlast tijekom 4. i 3.st.pr.n.e. na čitavu Italiju, Rim se služi s tri sistema: sklapanjem saveza, neposrednim pripajanjem, osnivanjem kolonija SKLAPANJE SAVEZA * smatralo se da među državama koje nisu povezane ugovorima vlada stanje neprijateljstva (hostilitet) * među susjedima je i bez ugovora mogao postojati odnos prijateljstva i gostoprimstva (amicitia i hospitium) * taj odnos temelji se na privatnopravnom položaju stranca, koji može stupati u poslove s pripadnicima strane države * saveznički ugovor'i (''foedus) odnose se na javno pravo i političke odnose savezničkih država * formalno, saveznici (socii) zadržavaju suverenitet, svoje pravo kovanja novca, magistrate, organe, zakone, no u stvarnosti su zavisni od Rima, ovisno o vrsti ugovora: ** '''foedus aequum – ravnopravni saveznički ugovor - moraju pomagati Rimu samo u obrambenim ratovima ** f'oedus iniquum' – neravnopravni ugovor, puno češći - moraju pomagati Rimu vojskom, novcem i brodovljem u svim ratovima * dvije su glavne vrste saveznika, Latini i socii Italici: Latini: ** stoje u povlaštenom savezničkom ugovoru prema Rimu ** latinski gradovi čine latinski savez, koji je kasnije dopao pod hegemoniju Rima ** nakon pobjede Rima u latinskom ratu 338. godine, neki latinski gradovi su pripojeni Rimu, neki dobivaju polugrađanstvo (civitas sine suffragio) i položaj municipija, a neki zadržavaju položaj saveznika s vlastitom autonomijom ** stanovnici latinskih savezničkih gradova zovu se Latini prisci – oni imaju ius commerci''i i ''ius conubii,''a i ograničeno pravo glasa ('ius suffragii)' (smiju glasovati ako se na dan izbora nađu u Rimu) ** imali su olakšice za stjecanje rimskog građanstva – seobom u Rim (ako ostave sina u svom gradu) ili magistraturom ove povlastice vrijede i za koloniste ('Latini coloniarii') socii Italici: * saveznici iz srednje i južne Italije – imaju lošiji položaj od Latina * oni su peregrini, nemaju ''ius commercii i conubii; pristupačni su im samo instituti iuris gentium * zajedno s Latinima, krajem 2. st.pr.n.e. počinju tražiti rimsko građanstvo * povodom savezničkog rata, rimsko građanstvo je dodijeljeno prvo Latinima (90.pr.n.e. lex Iulia), a zatim svim italskim saveznicima (89. pr.n.e. lex Plautia Papiria), uz položaj municipia civilum Romanorum * tako cijela Italija postaje rimska općina, pa nastaje pojam ius italicum - povlastice nekim oćinama izvan Italije, npr. sposobnost zemljišta za kviritsko vlasništvo, oslobođenje od zemljišnog poreza. NEPOSREDNO PRIPAJANJE * obično slijedi uslijed pobjedonosnog rata, kad se izvršavaj''u deditio ili occupatio bellica'' * deditio: * bezuvjetna kapitulacija, dokida se dotadašnja državna organizacija * stanovnici zadržavaju slobodu, ali su pretvoreni u rimske podanike bez građanskih prava (peregrini dediticii) * često im se davalo rimsko polugrađanstvo, civitas sine suffragio – bez ius suffragii i ius honorum * takvi cives sine suffragii dobivaju ustrojstvo rimskog municipija s određenom samoupravom * occupatio bellica: * osvojeno područje postaje vlasništvo rimskog naroda * naoružani protivnici su ili ubijeni ili pretvarani u robove * pravne odnose Rim uređuje po svojoj volji (ponekad ostavlja stanovitu samoupravu) * tako se broj od 16 poljskih tribusa (rusticae) proširio do 35, gradovi osvojeni nakon toga uvrštavani su u postojeće tribuse * stanovnici takvih teritorija uglavnom dobivaju samo civitas sine suffragio, što ih čini podanicima * u upravnom pogledu, za takve pripadnike rimske države razvija se sustav lokalne uprave – municipij * ustrojstvo municipija: * ima vlastite organe za upravu i sudstvo – vrše ih stari dužnosnici ili novi, delegirani iz Rima * ustrojstvo uređeno rimskim zakonima koje izdaju rimski magistrati (leges datae) * vrhovni municipalni magistrati su quattuorviri ''(duoviri iure dicundo i duoviri aediles)'' * rimskom senatu odgovara u municipijima curia decurionum s oko 100 članova * municipalne skupštine sastaju se po kurijama ili tribusima municipij nastaje uglavnom u dediciji, ali nekad i savezničkim ugovorom (municipia foederata) OSNIVANJE KOLONIJA * kolonisti se šalju u već osvojene gradove, ili im se dio osvojenog zemljišta tamo dodijelio u vlasništvo * postojale su dvije vrste kolonija: # coloniae civium Romanorum – ovdje žive rimski građani # coloniae Latinae – ovdje žive prvenstveno Latini; ako rimski građanin dođe ovdje živjeti, gubi rimsko građanstvo (pripadnici ovakvih kolonija mogu steći rimsko građanstvo ako dođu u Rim, a ostave sina u koloniji) * latinskim kolonijama nastalim poslije 286.pr.n.e. više ne pripada ius conubium * sada rimsko građanstvo seobom u Rim mogu steći samo najviši mjesni magistrati s obiteljima * oko 180. pr.n.e. prestaje osnivanje kolonija, a 90. pr.n.e. svi Latini stječu rimsko građanstvo (lex Iulia) * kasnije se položaj latinskih kolonija dijeli nekim peregrinskim pokrajinama kako bi postale općine latinskog prava PROVINCIJE * provincija – područje izvan Italije, podvrgnuto rimskoj vlasti i upravljano po rimskom namjesniku * prva provincija je Sicilija, a slijede Sardinia et Corsica, Hispaniae (3), Africa, Macedonia, Gallia, Numidia, Creta, Syria, … Rimljani do provincija uglavnom dolaze vojničkim osvajanjem, a katkad i dragovoljnim podvrgavanjem (Asia) * ustrojstvo provincija uređuje se zakonom koji donosi pobjednički vojskovođa i senat – lex data * nemaju sve provincije jednak položaj, a većinu stanovništva u njima čine peregrini dediticii – njihovo zemljište postaje vlasništvo rimskog naroda, no Rimljani ostavljaju strancima posjed i uživanje zemljišta uz plaćanje poreza (stipendium) * u slučaju rata, oduzeto zemljište vraćeno je provincijalcima samo pod uvjetom plaćanja prave zakupnine (vectigal) * provincijama upravljaju namjesnici – prvo pretori, a kasnije propretori i prokonzuli (od Sule), u jednogodišnjem mandatu * pripada im upravna vlast, zapovijedanje vojskom, kaznena i civilna jurisdikcija među rimskim građanima, ali i peregrinima * za financijsko poslovanje imaju pomoćnika, kvestora s obzirom na zapovijedanje vojskom, mogli su izricati i najteže kazne, nije im smetala intercesija tribuna ni kolege * ipak, u slučaju provocatio ad populum protegnute na cijelu državu, rimski građanin može zahtijevati da bude proveden pred rimsku narodnu skupštinu (ako se radi o smrtnoj kazni) * rješavanje sporova među domaćim stanovništvom prepušteno je lokalnim, mjesnim sudovima koji sude po domaćem pravu * zbog vršenja pravosuđa, namjesnik ili zamjenik povremeno putuju glavnim mjestima okružja (conventus) * provincije čine etničko-teritorijalnu cjelinu, no pored njih nastaju manje gradske državice (npr. grčki gradovi na Siciliji) * takve državice zadržavaju autonomiju, a s Rimom sklapaju saveznički ugovor (civitates foederatae) ili im pobjednici i bez saveza ostavljaju stanovitu slobodu i samoupravu, civitates liberae uz eventualnu poreznu obvezu * ove države ipak s vremenom nestaju, te potpadaju pod vlast provincija * eksploatiranje provincija porezima i neograničena vlast namjesnika utječu na razvoj korupcije * namjesnička magistratura nije besplatna, jer narod uzdržava namjesnike; oni si pribavljaju još više dobara korupcijom, podmićivanjem i pljačkom – to se neuspješno pokušalo spriječiti zakonima po kojima namjesnici mogu biti tuženi na povrat neopravdano uzetog novca (leges repetundarum) * preko rimske vlasti u provincijama je vršena romanizacija – širenje rimskog prava, kulture i civilizacije GOSPODARSTVO * rimski vojskovođe se iz osvajačkih ratova vraćaju s bogatim ratnim plijenom (robovi i stoka) za obrađivanje osvojene zemlje koja je činila ager publicus, a pritječu i r'atne odštete', zlato. * bogatstvo se gomila u rukama vojskovođa i senatora; razvijaju se poljoprivreda, trgovina i novčarstvo * novi bogataši ulažu u ogromne posjede (latifundije) koje obrađuju robovi, te se bave kamatarenjem; stvara se višak proizvoda namijenjen tržištu * propada seljaštvo – seljaci nemaju sredstava za dovoljan uzgoj vinove loze, maslina i voća * Rim postaje središte trgovine između Italije i Istoka * seljake zamjenjuju robovi, a seljaci sve češće prodaju imovinu i sele u grad, pa raste masa gradskog proletarijata * u 2. st.pr.n.e. većina posjeda nalazi se u rukama malobrojnih latifundista; raste broj robova, eksploatacija jača * razvija se manufakturna proizvodnja, glavni proizvodi su metalne i keramičke posude, vino i ulje * izrađuju se alati i oružje za poljoprivrednike i vojsku; bogataši teže raskošnom životu PRAVO I DRUŠTVO * staro formalističko civilno pravo je zamijenjeno novim, slobodnijim pravom i načelima iuris gentium * kod pravnih poslova, umjesto stroge forme počinje se više uvažavati volja stranaka – stvara se prometno, trgovačko pravo * na području obiteljskog prava, slabi patria potestas; djeca se sve više emancipiraju od očinske vlasti * Rim prestaje biti seljačka država – nestaje podjela na plebejce i patricije, ali nastaje opreka između bogatih i siromašnih: * optimates – senatska stranka, nasljedna zemljoposjednička aristokracija * populares – širi slojevi pučke stranke * unutar sloja bogataša, nastaju dva nova staleža, nobilitas i ordo equester: NOBILITAS * to su potomci starih patricijskih obitelji, ali i imućni plebejci – to su svi oni čiji su preci obnašali kurulsku magistraturu * ako netko nije imao kurulskih magistrata među precima, teško je postao magistratom (homo novus, npr. Marije, Cicero) * članovi ovog sloja imaju ius imaginum – mogu nositi maske svojih predaka za vrijeme pogreba, što podiže ugled obitelji ORDO EQUESTER * viteški stalež, oni koji imaju imetak dovoljan da brinu o konjaništvu (oko 100 000 sesteraca za vrijeme Cicerona) * ovdje spadaju bogati trgovci i novčari, zakupnici poreza i carina (publicani) , poduzetnici javnih radova i bogati municipalni građani * tvore financijsku aristokraciju, ističu se vanjskim znacima (zlatni prsten, posebna mjesta u kazalištu, tunica angusticlavia) * nasuprot aristokraciji stoji siromašni plebs – propali zemljoposjednici, obrtnici i nadničari, gradski proletarijat * jeftino su prodavali svoje glasove magistratima, a agitatori protiv optimata predlažu podjelu žita (leges frumentariae) * istodobno se sukobljavaju senatorski i viteški stalež, jer vitezovi traže političku moć koju čuva senat * u toj borbi ističu se vojskovođe (npr. Marije) koji se oslanjaju na populare * najčešće su se nobiles i vitezovi slagali po socijalnim pitanjima, a populari i vitezovi po političkim pitanjima, protiv optimata * kasnije u tim sukobima dolazi do građanskih ratova, ustanaka robova, Suline i Cezarove diktature, trijumvirata, a na kraju je pod Augustovim principatom napokon uspostavljen mir * dolazi i do promjena u duhovno-vjerskom životu, jak je utjecaj grčke orijentalne civilizacije * grčki utjecaj vidljiv je u retorici i filozofiji, umjetnosti i pravu * pod utjecajem orijentalnih kultova, slabi rimska vjera i moral, pa senat ustaje u obranu č'istoće rimske vjere' * primjerice, senat 186. pr.n.e. donosi senatus consulta protiv nepodopština prilikom svetkovine Bakanalija RAZVOJ PRAVA I PRAVNA VRELA U POSLJEDNJA DVA STOLJEĆA REPUBLIKE Edit ZAKONODAVSTVO * u drugom razdoblju rimske pravne povijesti, narodne skupštine donijele su znatan broj zakona (oko 800 zakona) * određeno je da se u jednom zakonskom prijedlogu ne smiju spajati raznorodni predmeti koji nemaju međusobne veze (leges per saturam latae) (lex Caecilia Didia, 98. pr.n.e.) * imena i sadržaj rimskih zakona uglavnom su poznata iz odlomaka i citata kod rimskih pravnika i pisaca – samo mali broj zakona sačuvan je u natpisima na bronci, kamenu ili mramoru * privatnopravni i procesualni zakoni vrijede samo za rimske građane; prema negrađanima djeluje imperij rimskih magistrata * no, samo 1/3 tih zakona odnosi se na privatno pravo – Rimljani ga mijenjaju samo kad je to neophodno * većina zakona odnosi se na javno pravo, a zakonodavstvo se često bavi odnosima na ager publicus-u * osim civilnim, zakonodavstvo se bavi i kaznenim postupkom, pri čemu je najvažniji lex Calpurnia * donesen je 149. pr.n.e. – uvodi stalnu kaznenu porotu za delikte provincijalnih službenika (quaestio perpetua) * kasnije je sudovanje o teškim deliktima prenošeno na stalne porotničke sudove (quaestiones perpetuae) * te sudove čine pretor i veliki broj porotnika (100, 80, 75, 70) * optužbu pred tim sudovima zastupaju privatnici IUS HONORARIUM I EDICTA MAGISTRATUUM * rimskom društvu više nije dovoljno staro, formalističko civilno pravo (ius civile Quiritium) * magistrati (prvenstveno pretori) svojom sudskom djelatnošću uvode promjene, pa nastaje novi pravni sloj – ius honorarium * ius honorarium uvode pojedini magistrati, pa to pravo nazivamo i ius praetorium, ius aedilicium, … * ius honorarium (pretorsko pravo) je dio rimskog prava koji je nastao djelatnošću pretora kao pravosudnog magistrata * pretor je u Rimu imao drugačiji položaj od današnjih sudaca u procesu * rimski civilni proces (i legisakcioni i formularni) dijeli se na 2 dijela: # in iure – uvodni postupak pred pravosudnim magistratom # i'n iudicio' – postupak pred sudačkim zborom (apud iudicem) * u prvom dijelu, stranke iznose svoje oprečne tvrdnje pred magistratom i utvrđuju pretpostavke spora * ako je zahtjev osnovan, pretor bi pripustio tužbu (actionem dare) i odobrio izbor porotnika-suca (dare iudicem iudiciumque) koji će u drugom dijelu postupka provesti dokaze i izreći osudu prema magistratovu nalogu * ako pretor uskrati tužitelju tužbu, on ostaje bez pravne zaštite * pretor može dozvoliti tužbu i ako ju zakon ne predviđa * tu praksu prvi provodi praetor peregrinus – on za sporove predviđa rješenja koja ne postaje u starom ius civile * magistratova djelatnost nije ograničena na pripuštanje tužbe – on određuje pravac sudskog postupka pravnim uputama * pretor je često sucu davao pravilo (ius dicere) po kojem će se spor riješiti; sudac je često samo njegovo oruđe za provođenje dokaza EDICTA MAGISTRATUUM * edicta magistratuum su općevažeće odredbe i pravila koja su na početku svoje službe obavljali rimski magistrati koji su imali pravo izdavanja takvih propisa (ius edicendi) * magistrati objavljuju edikte da bi građani znali kako će pravosudni magistrat postupati kad mu se obrate sa sporovima * edikti su magistratske objave koje se isprva priopćuju usmeno (edicere) narodu u skupštinama, a kasnije pismeno * edikti se prvo izdaju za pojedinačne slučajeve (edicta repentina), a kasnije postaju općeniti edikti (edictum perpetuum - stvara ga Hadrijan 130.g.) * pretor nije zakonodavac, pa u ediktu ne stvara formalno nova pravna pravila poput zakona – ipak, on faktično stvara pravna pravila i ustanove tako što im daje pravnu zaštitu (zbog te zaštite pretorski instituti imaju prednost pred civilnim pravom) * osim pretora, edikte izdaju i drugi jurisdikcioni magistrati (kurulski edili i provincijalni namjesnici) * nasljedni magistrat nije vezan za edikt svog prethodnika, ali često iz njega preuzima ustanove koje su se pokazale korisnima; tako se stvara stalan broj ustanova koji prelazi iz edikta u edikt – edictum tralatitium * jurisdikcioni magistrat vezan je na svoj edikt tek 67. g.pr.n.e. (lex Cornelia de iurisdictione) * magistrat je u slučaju praznine u običajnom pravu ovlašten donijeti pravila kojima te praznine nadopunjava * kasnije magistrati počinju unositi u edikt i one odredbe koje se direktno kose s civilnim pravom tome se nitko ne protivi jer je potrebno prilagoditi pravo novom vremenu – zato su i ovi edikt'''i novo pravno vrelo * pretor nije zakonodavac pa ne može izravno stvarati novo pravo – on to čini putem rukovođenja pravosuđa * tako na temelju honorarnog prava dolazi do '''udvostručenja nekih pravnih instituta: * uz civilno vlasništvo (dominium), nastaje pretorsko ili bonitarno vlasništvo (in bonis esse) * uz civilne obveze (obligatio), nastaju pretorske obveze (a''ctione honoraria teneri)'' * uz nasljeđivanje po civilnom pravu (hereditas), nastaje pretorski red nasljeđivanja (bonorum possessio) * - Papinijan definira pretorsko pravo: „ Ius praetorium est quod praetores introduxerunt adiuvandi vel supplendi vel corrigendi iuris civilis gratia propter utilitatem publicam“. – Pretorsko pravo je ono što su ga uveli pretori radi pomaganja ili dopunjavanja ili ispravljanja civilnog prava zbog javne koristi. IUS GENTIUM * ius civile (ius Quiritium) ne važi za strance, ukoliko im nije dodijeljen ius commercii * nakon širenja Rima, treba stvoriti mogućnost pravnih odnosa s peregrinima, a i jednostavnije pravo za rimske građane * tako se razvija slobodnije pravo oslobođeno formalizma – ius gentium, koje se primjenjuje jednako na strance i Rimljane * razvoju iuris gentium najviše pridonosi peregrinski pretor; sada kod pravnih poslova prevladavaju sadržaj i svrha ugovora * ti poslovi su neformalni, u njima prevladava bona fides, aequitas – zato se ovdje većinom radi o ius aequum, pravičnom pravu koje je u suprotnosti sa strogim pravom, ius strictum * razvija se neformalni zajam kao ustanova iuris gentium nasuprot formalnom zajmu civilnog prava gesta per aes et libram * ius gentium nije bilo međudržavno ili međunarodno pravo u tom smislu, da bi se ono primjenjivalo van granica rimske države; i''us gentium'' je zapravo rimsko prometno ili trgovačko pravo, dakle samo jedan dio rimskog prava * svojim sadržajem uglavnom se odnosi na vlasništvo i ugovore (realni i konsenzualni kontrakti, stipulacija, akceptilacija, …) * i''us gentium'' je u opreci s ius proprium civium Romanorum – to je ius civile u užem smislu, ovdje spadaju uglavnom odnosi na nekretninama, obiteljsko i nasljedno pravo PREDKLASIČNA JURISPRUDENCIJA (DJELATNOST PRAVNIKA U POSLJEDNJIM STOLJEĆIMA REPUBLIKE) * oznavanje prava ili pravna nauka = jurisprudencija * kad su se pravnom djelatnošću umjesto pontifika počeli baviti laici, jurisprudencija postaje sredstvo stjecanja ugleda i moći * praktična djelatnost laičkih pravnika obuhvaća 3 funkcije: * respondere – davanje pravnih mišljenja i odgovora o sporovima, najvažniji dio pravničkog rada * cavere – sastavljanje formulara za pravne poslove („kautelarna jurisprudencija“) * agere (postulare) – zastupanje u parnicama; to rade govornici (oratores, advocati), a pravnici im daju upute * pravnici daju besplatne pravne savjete i mišljenja, a oko njih se okuplja mladež koja traži pravnu poduku * pravnici stoga počinju teoretski obrazlagati svoja mišljenja, pa dolazi do prve pravne poduke (i''nstituere, docere'') * važna uloga pravnika bila je i članstvo u savjetodavnom vijeću jurisdikcionih magistrata i sudaca-porotnika * mišljenja takvih pravnika nisu obvezna za suca, no ako je odluka više pravnika suglasna (communis opinio), on ju prihvaća * tako s'uglasna mišljenja pravnika' postaju samostalan izvor civilnog prava; nastaju i literarna djela u obliku: * zbirka legisakcija, procesualnih obrazaca (ius Flavianum) * zbirka poslovnih obrazaca, cautiones * zbirka pravnih odgovora i mišljenja * najstarije privatnopravno djelo nastaje 198. pr.n.e.– Tripertita * njegov autor je Sextus Aelius Paetus Catus (konzul 198.pr.n.e.) * ima 3 dijela: tekst Zakonika 12 ploča, interpretatio odredbi, odgovarajuće legisakcije, (ius Aelianum) * pod utjecajem grčke retorike i filozofije, počinje pojmovno shvaćanje prava * na temelju konkretnih slučajeva stvaraju se kratka i zbijena pravna pravila, regulae iuris, npr. regula Catoniana (regularna jurisprudencija) * u to doba počinju djelovati: * M. Porcius Cato – glasoviti cenzor iz 184.pr.n.e., napisao djelo De agricultura * Licinianus – Catov sin, pripisana mu je regula Catoniana: ono što je od početka nevaljano, ne može protekom vremena konvalidirati (postati valjano) (quod initio vitiosum est, non potest tractu temporis convalescere) * M. Iunius Brutus, Manius Manilius, P. Mucius Scaevola – osnivači civilnog prava * najvažniji pravnik kasnijeg republikanskog doba je Q. Mucius Scaevola (pontifex): * bio konzul 95. pr.n.e., pod grčkim utjecajem pokušava sistematizirati privatno pravo * njegovo glavno djelo od 18 knjiga zove se Libri iuris civilis * pisao o definicijama pravnih pojmova (L''iber singularis definitionum'') * uveo praesumptio Muciana – predmnijeva se da je žena sve stvari u svom posjedu dobila iz muževe imovine, ako žena ne može dokazati suprotno * Scaevolin najpoznatiji učenik bio je C. Aquilius Galllus: * bio je pretor 66. pr.n.e., Ciceronov suvremenik i prijatelj * bavi se kautelarnom jurisprudencijom (stipulatio Aquiliana, postumi Aquiliani) * uvodi pretorsku zaštitu protiv prijevare (dolus) * najznačajniji pravnik potkraj republike bio je Servius Sulpicius Rufus: * bio je konzul 51. pr.n.e., Cicero ga smatra osnivačem pravne dijalektike * napisao je oko 180 djela koja nisu sačuvana, ali se u Justinijanovim Digestima često s uvažavanjem spominju njegova mišljenja * Servijevi najpoznatiji učenici su: * Aulus Ofilius – pomaže Cezaru oko zakonodavnih planova * P. Alfenus Varus – napisao djelo u 40 knjiga po imenu Digesta u kojima je sabrao responsa starijih pravnika (2 odlomka se nalaze i kod Justinijana) * osim navedenih, značajni pravnici tog doba su i Q. Aelius Tubero, Aulus Cascellius i C. Trebatius Testa * djela svih ovih pravnika nisu sačuvana, poznajemo ih samo u navodima kasnijih pisaca i iz Justinijanove Digeste